Foxchaser FireClan
F O X C H A S E R Foxchaser is Avalon's OC. Do not steal, edit, or use without permission. Coding by me. |-|Character= A P P E A R A N C E Fur Color Brown Fur Pattern Tabby Eye Color Yellow Other Markings Black back stripe, white paws, white star on forehead. P E R S O N A L I T Y Courageous, nobel, swift can describe Foxchaser. He is an excellent teacher and a strong warrior. He is one of the best fighters of the clan and is known to be strong in battle. Many warriors respect him and outsiders fear him. He is also a very nice gentleman among the she-cats and can be quite charming. H I S T O R Y Ever from the earliest he remembers, Foxchaser started out as a rogue. The earliest memories of his mother are now long faded away. For a year he wandered the wilderness on his own. Never needing a name since he was alone. Yet he called himself Fen. He isn't sure how he got the name, but from it was familiar from somewhere. He first stumbled into FireClan territory while'st the Hunt of Fire. He was caught by one of the apprentices named Stormpaw. He was brought back to camp where Eaglestar agreed to let him stay till the dry season passed. Fen grew to like the clan and when the time came to leave, he asked if he could join instead. After a long and hard thought, Eaglestar agreed and renamed him to Chasepaw. Chasepaw liked the clan, the idea of working together was a great way of survival. He wished he could have been born into a clan. When he completed his training he was renamed to Chasespirit. Two years after being made a warrior, Eaglestar died from old age. Chasespirit moarned over her death and would always remember her as the one who gave him a home. Many years later, it was like any other day until two kits went missing. Two kits by the names of Snowkit and Ravenkit had appearently decided to sneak out of camp and go exploring. When they returned, they lead a hungry fox right to camp. One by one the fox tore down the warriors and even got a hold of Snowkit. Chasespirit bravely stepped up to the fox and battled with it, receiving the many wounds he still bares today. Eventually the fox fled but Chasesprirt ran it down and drove it all the way far beyond FireClan territory. He didn't return until a full day after and when he did, his name was changed to Foxchaser in honor of his bravery. K I N Mate Open Sons Open Daughters Open G A L L E R Y Foxchaser.jpg|Portrait. foxchaserreference.jpg|Reference Foxchaser chasing a fox with background.png|By QuailWhiskerTheAwesome!!! |-|Relationships= R E L A T I O N S H I P S RP with Foxchaser to be added to relationships. Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Toms Category:Senior Warriors Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Unusable Clan Cats